heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.20 - Real Men Cry
Jocelyn is in the medical bay, going over some notes from some simulations she's run with the Danger Room's computer regarding the work she's going to be doing. It was one of those programs she'd put together and put under serious lock and key, so to speak. She was supposed to be fixing up Logan's brain in the near future, and it wasn't something she was planning on talking too heavily about. She certainly hadn't told anyone about it, though she'd dutifully entered in the details into the medical log. As one of the team healers, she could perform the work, as it fell into her particular wheelhouse and Logan had requested she handle it. Still, she hadn't done any serious medical work since Genosha, when she'd been running that hospital as part of their infiltration. She'd actually done reasonable work there, and didn't just treat that job as a cover, though it made a heck of a good one. Fooled Magneto, and that was the primary goal. At the present time, there isn't anyone else in the medlab aside from Jocelyn. She also has an iPad sitting next to her, powered off at this time, as she goes over her notes. Also, any telepath who can sense psionic energy could pick up on a bunch of it 'stored' inside of Jocelyn at this time. Jean Grey has been feeling well ever since last night and her talk to Megan, a smile on her lips as she walks around the mansion fully reenergized. She has graded a few papers today, scolded a few students, played and lost some chess match with Hank, everything she has and likes to do, done. Now, her obligations in the medbay. Given her area of expertise in the medical field Jean has quite a few errands to run in the lab, getting MRI results and checking up on some psychological data on a few students who have been feeling strange. As she walks inside the redhead spots Jocelyn and smiles some at the girl, noticing the iPad and the woman carefully checking on her notes with some amusement. As she feels the telepathic energy buzzing within the young X-Student Jean amps up her own mental shields, not to interfere with Jocelyn's and to keep a healthy thinking distance. Jean goes to the files. "Ms. Stream! Working on your free time?", she teases, taking a few files of the cabinets. Technically former X-Student, but current X-Student? It was weird. Jocelyn was college-age now and taking classes. She was a member of the team, too. The woman looks up about when the woman is going to enter the door. It's hard for the woman not to pick up on Jean's energy signature. The woman burned bright the way Jocelyn saw the world. "Hello Dr. Grey," Jocelyn responds easily, noticing the woman use her power somewhat, which causes the woman to wrinkle her nose a little in thought. "Oh. Don't worry. I've got this under control. I've got Logan's request later today, and I'm just going over the simulations I've run. But I've banked some energy for the process". Because simulations were good, and Jocelyn could store energy she absorbed for several hours. She actually only mentions Logan because Jean had access to the same data as Jocelyn had. Logan had suffered in Genosha. There's a little grin. "Besides, it isn't like I actually have free time. Just time I haven't filled up yet is all," Jocelyn adds. "How're you doing? You seem to be in a good mood". Jean smirks inwardly, the kind of satisfied, even naughty, smile that makes her look younger and more vibrant, even if she shields it from the room, looking down at her files, recalling recent events that were the reason for that. Still, the subtle moving of hips and the way she sighs relieved are more than enough tells to confirm her good mood. "I've been working. This proximity to the Academy of Tomorrow has been taxing, and there are more than a few students who have been needing some extra help with their powers.", she says satisfied even if she talks about work. Her biochemistry PhD being focused on the mutant phisiology and powers being of quite some assistance at the Institute, even if it usually keeps Phoenix up to her neck in work. "How has been Logan feeling?", Jean asks, a bit less smiley, as she peers over her shoulder at Jocelyn, something in the tone of her voice changed. It's harder to decipher her now. "Oh, I know. I just have to walk within five hundred feet of that place and I have to shut my vision off or risk a giant migraine," Jocelyn admits with a laugh. "Don't really know anyone there, except for a passing familiarity with the Headmistress. Met her at a party and I'm afraid we didn't leave each other with glowing opinions of each other," Jocelyn comments with a shake of her head. Of course, times change, and she was younger then, so who knows how things would work out now? "That's actually why I didn't make myself available during the tour. I didn't think our personal friction belonged there," she adds. At the question about Logan, Jocelyn pauses in thought. "He's Logan, except with some extremely bad memories that have effectively been implanted inside his mind through psychic trauma. So physically, he's fine. He always is. But his mood? Well, I don't spend a ton of time with him honestly, but since my ability lets me not see the memories, I believe that's his preference. I don't think he's been around the Institute much the last month or so. At least I haven't seen him," Jocelyn explains. There's a pause as she glances in the direction of the hallway, looking through the door. "Though somebody is coming this way, so I won't speak anymore of Logan". The whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing. Doctor-patient confidentality thing worked mostly with what was said between patient/doctor. Which didn't exactly explain why -Jean- was getting what was told, unless she happened to be the patient's wife... "Hey Jo. How's Logan doing?" Why, yes, everyone -would- go ask how Wolverine was doing. Pausing as he notices Jean is present, Doug greets the woman with a smile and a wave. "Um, hi, Jean. Uh, you two having a discussion?" Jean listens Jocelyn talking about the Headmistress of Tomorrow, and she gives a subtle smirk, looking the other way for a moment. Emma has a way of ennerving people, but almost unwillingly Jean admits that the blonde has been enchanting her. She won't say it, though, nodding at the other doctor. "You were right.", unlike Jean, who made a fool out of herself in that tour. At hearing about Logan, Phoenix says nothing, mulling over the words. She has been trying to avoid the feral man for sometime now, the feelings imparted by Phoenix making it hard to discern where they are right now with each other. Still, she feels pangs of guilt for not helping him sooner, for not being there for him. "May I check on you research one last time before the proceedure? Just to make sure we have everything we need?", she comments briefly, walking towards Jocelyn when Doug arrives. "Hello, Doug!", Jean says, curving her lipstick-marked lips that enhance her smile so. Jocelyn nods and pushes a couple buttons. She picks up the iPad and hands it to Jean, turning it on in the process. "Here you are," Jocelyn says to Jean. Really, all they'll need are Logan, Jocelyn, and a ton of juicy, juicy psionic energy, which Jocelyn is storing inside of her right now, thanks to her sparring session with Rachel earlier this morning. Most of the research involves methodology of manipulating mental and life energy to stimulate healing of psychic trauma. It's a different take on mental healing, one handled by the energy manipulation and absorber because she herself wasn't a telepath. "Hey Doug. We're just chatting a bit. I've got a touch bit of work to here shortly, but remind me that I have something for you in my room that I think you'll like. Picked it out myself". Yes Doug. Jocelyn has An Idea. You can go and run now if you feel the need. She glances down the hallway again. "Another visitor," Jocelyn comments idly before she stands and goes to grab herself a drink of water. Logan slunk about the mansion. Anyone with an ounce of mental abilities could have felt him. Lately any time he set foot in the X-men walls visions struck him. Older students like Bobby Drake were in these sights and they were getting killed by Logan. Bobby was turned into an ice sculptor before all the damaged forced his mutation to give out. Cyclops had his eyes forcibly removed thanks to two well-placed claws. Throats were severed. People were stabbed and slashed. All of this came thanks to Death. Back in the artic Death made Logan's nightmare come to life. One of the few things he feared was himself. What kind of man volunteered to join and go through the Weapon X program? Logan didn't want to find out, ever. He imagined it was an uncaring soldier that found terms like "acceptable losses" and "collateral damage" to be just part of the job. On that cold day Logan's nightmare stood before him and the two fought. As a last resort Death forced the nightmare into Logan. Psychic trauma followed suit. Instead of having one set of implanted memories Logan now had two. The second was every evil and corrupt thing this doppelganger had done including kill the X-men. That's why it was so hard to even step foot into the mansion. It's why he considered himself unworthy of the yellow and blue colors to his own uniform. Right now he wasn't an X-man in his own mind. The memories made him colder, more calculated and tormented daily. Rachel and other psychics were able to just feel the trauma and emotion because it just radiated off of him. His brown bomber coat stayed on as he moved up to his room. Inside was a box of cigars along with two familiar scents. The notion made him smile and the smells made him suppress more memories. Seeing Kitty Pryde dead by his own hand wasn't a pleasant sight. Lighting up a cigar he just tried to center himself. Jocelyn's text message gave him hope but he needed to be calm. After a few moments and some puffs he sauntered down to the med bay. As the doors open he said, "Let's get this over with." Today Logan was ready for everything except Jean. Pausing for a second his blue eyes just stayed focus on the redhead. Part of him wanted to run. How could someone stab the person they loved? Sure it wasn't him it was the Weapon X Program talking, but Logan still had the vague memory of the action. His gaze went down, Jean probably saw him as some kind of animal again. They really hadn't talked since the stabbing. Oh oh. Rumors had gone about that they'd found -something-, but apparently Doug was just a bit too early. Moving aside out of the way as Logan enters, the young blond mutant looks momentarily sheepish as he glances towards Jean and Jocelyn. "Ah... um, if you need an assistant...?" Doug hadn't been immersed into nursing the way Jocelyn had, but he -had- training in order to fill in a medic role during combat situations, given the nature of his powers whenever he wasn't able to handle communications and linguistics. Jocelyn was given a nod and a grin that indicated he'd catch up with her later about whatever it was. Jean doesn't have much time to look down at the iPad before those waves crash through the walls and assault her mind. Logan's mind is in upheaval, his whole psychic structure in disarray, his memory tangled. If Jocelyn thinks she is prepared for this, she has no idea of what she is doing. With her ruby lips pursed in a thin line Jean takes the briefest ammount of time to get her telekinesis under control, and raise her shields. She is not going to let anyone know just how nervous this is getting her, on all levels. As Logan walks into the room Jean just looks at him, her green eyes focused on his blue ones as she smiles some at the man. Logan, much like Scott, had always been there for her, and right now, even with her own problems, Phoenix has a chance to be there for him, and with a simple move of her hand she closes the door behind him. It is a simple, unworded gesture that she does in response to the fleeting thoughts of running away, done without meaning to expose his fears to the others. It is also a way of asking him to stay. "Hello, Logan. I am here to assist Jocelyn, if it's okay?", says the redhead with a wider smile on her lips now. She feels confident and happy about helping the man, the pressure aiding Jean in keeping everything under control. Maybe living so close to Scott has turned her into a fine leader somehow. "Hello Logan," Jocelyn says, her demeanor shifting from casual student to professional quickly. Her time in Genosha had taught her how to act as a medical professional, and the shift in her body language to that of a confident doctor might be startling for Doug, as she hasn't displayed this side of herself often. "Have a seat on the bed. Doug, if Logan is okay with it, you can man the various monitors we have set up and let me know if anything comes up. I'll be too focused to pay attention to them." That was her first question. If he answered no, then she'd wait before explaining the rest. "So, I've run enough simulations now to know how this will work. Effectively, I'm going to be merging psionic and life energy to promote healing of the psychic trauma I can see". Jean, likely, could see Logan's mental scars in a different way than Jocelyn could. "I won't see the memories myself, let me reassure you. As I said, I'll be focused on your mind, and I'll be adjusting my vision to filter out most other forms of energy to avoid distraction". One of her newer tricks. "This initial session should clear it up. Once it works, I'm going to ask to see you a couple more times over the next couple weeks to make sure nothing crops back up and I got all of it," Jocelyn explains to Logan. "Dr. Grey will be able to provide me with additional psionic energy if I need it, though I've already banked a large amount of it. Also, Dr. Grey, if you can serve as a second pair of eyes for me to make sure I get all of these fresh scars, I'd be grateful. The iPad has an image I've constructed mapping them". The ancient mental wounds of Logan's, Jocelyn wasn't touching. They weren't a part of this procedure, and she wasn't sure those could be healed, so ingrained were they. But that was a different topic. "Need anything before we begin?" Jocelyn asks. Hearing Jean's heart beat faster his eyes went back to the redhead. The doors closing was her way of reassuring. It worked but only a little. A wave of guilt and love ran through him. Jean was a complicated issue when it came to Logan, the stabbing just added one more layer. "I'd like you to help," he said to the redhead trying to fight off visions of him killing her in that lifetime Logan was here to forget. Jocelyn's professionalism didn't go unnoticed. "Time away did ya some good," he said to the mutant as he put out his cigar with his hand. Lectures about how bad the smoke was with medical equipment didn't go unnoticed. Tossing aside the cigar he slid off the coat and let it hit the floor. When Jocelyn asked about Doug, Logan gave the Young X-man male a nod, "He's earned his spot at the table. If he can help, let em'." Doug on paper seemed like a mutant that wouldn't have contributed to much aside from tours in foreign lands. Over time Doug was always there for the school. A lot of people viewed Jean as the heart of the school, but Doug was probably better suited for that role. At least that was Logan's view. Jean was much easier on the eyes though. Laying on the bed Jocelyn's last question caused Logan to go deep in thought, "Strap me down and sedate me," he wasn't joking. Flashes of the Weapon X program went through his mind. Today was going to be painful and he didn't want the healing to trigger off anything bad. Like Laura, Logan feared hurting his friends. "Yes sir," Doug responds, the grin on his face bursting into something wide. Never quite having lost the whole 'sir', 'ma'am' thing for the older X-Men despite occasional reminders that yes, first names were okay, Doug dashses to wash up. That the whole body language thing between Jean and Logan were coming off in waves that practically screamed UST! Well, that was none of Doug's business. Although he does make a note to drag Jocelyn out as soon as the whole check-up was done, just to give them a moment to talk. The monitors and wires were set up, disinfected, and ready to go shortly thereafter, ready to hand off to Jocelyn, as Doug takes a look at the monitors, ready to adjust to whatever Dr. Grey and Ms. Stream would need. Jean listened to Jocelyn, and in her mind there was some amusement and respect for the other woman's confidence in her own skills and knowledge, but what she is trying to do is nothing like the more profound psychic surgeries she, Emma and the Professor have learned to do. Looking at Logan she knows that their minds will eventually merge today, and the redhead braces herself for the experience. Nothing comfortable ever comes from merging with Logan. Jean does go to the monitors, though, as instructed, as she doesn't want to undermine Jocelyn's standing, deciding that if she must intervene by delving into the feral man's mind, she can do it at a distance without anyone noticing. Deep down the Phoenix just berates herself. If she had been more forthcoming with Logan, she might have been able to help him earlier, and maybe better. She knows Logan, after all. Folding her arms over her breasts the redhead peers at the patient and the doctor, scanning Wolverine's frequencies of thought she knows are more susceptible to instability. The ones that scream when they are alone with each other. "Waiting on you, Jocelyn." "Alright," Jocelyn responds. She straps the man down and gets out the necessary sedatives to administer. She'd suspected Logan would want them. How well they'll work on the man with insane healing, Jocelyn really didn't know. Regardless, she administers the sedatives. "Alright," Jocelyn says. "Here it goes". Once Logan is out, or as out of it as he'll get, she harnesses the psionic energy she's holding even as she narrows her focus. Normally, Jocelyn keeps the energy invisible. It's simple enough to do. But there is no need to add that here, and so the woman glows with a light yellow aura as she manipulates some strands of the energy. She reaches out and pulls at just a tiny bit of Logan's life energy, twisting the red and yellow-colored energies together. She then lays the mixed energies down inside Logan's skull, on one of those recent wounds. Jean will be able to see the wound begin to heal with her abilities, most likely. Jocelyn gently moves the energy around the wound, almost like she's erasing it and letting Logan's relax just a little bit. There were plenty of wounds to deal with, and this was only the first one, but Jocelyn was confident so far. Getting strapped down cause Logan to breathe harder. His heart rate increased a little, but the sedative chased it down. The medical room probably had a "Wolverine" Grade of something. Tranquilizers so strong it should have killed a herd of elephants. When the trauma started to reveal itself to the psychic users the extent of the damage became clear. It was EVERYWHERE. Nearly all sections of his memory had fresh wounds. The initial wounds that were deep, indicating trauma, then whatever stress was put on his mind by Logan fending it off for so long untreated. While massive the wounds weren't untreatable. It was like treating someone that had been dragged across a bed of nails mentally, nothing deep, a little scarring but nothing untreatable. It was more just time consuming. It was probably unnecessary, what with Jean monitoring the mental state of the patient, but Doug kept an eye on the monitors. The occasional physical movement from Logan moving, on the other hand, well... "Jo, you're probably going to need more tranqs," Doug comments in watching the occasional twitching and eye fluttering. Nevermind the pain and pressure spikes that were taking place on the monitors... Jean subtly frowns as she feels Logan's scaring, her presence in the man's mind nothing but a tingling warmth to him, her probing just watchful for now, picking for bundles to heal instead of just doing everything rushedly. The redhead has done this enough times that she knows that, like in a complicated machine, many problems can be solved if you unclog just a single cogwheel. And Logan is nothing but complicated. Moreover, the redhead is attentive to Logan's sensibilities. She knows that despite his rough exterior he has some powerful feelings for a few inhabitants of the mansion, and those fake memories are sure to be making him vulnerable, more prone to accept other illusions. With a lot of care, and calm, Phoenix lets her mind wander to pick echoes of Kitty, Scott, Chuck and Laura first, leaving herself out of it. She can't guarantee she will remain this calm if exposed to that right now. Jean hopes that this approach will work with Jocelyn's attempts to jumpstart Logan's mind into healing itself, making the whole process easier, but in truth it doesn't matter: she feels like she can help Logan, and that is what she is doing, the only telltale of her presence being the warmth Logan feels and the sound of crackling, burning wood that he might hear in the back of his head, like a cozy fireplace is lit somewhere in his memories. Jocelyn continues working, seeing the mindscape as an energy pattern in her mind, one that had to be cleared. She's working the opposite way of how this mind had been racked over the coals, to continue the analogy. She pushes the healing energy through Logan's mind slowly, trying to make that the healing getting all of the fresh wounds, going as deep as she can with it. She does spot that Jean is doing...something. Her vision lets her see psionic energy, but not exactly what is being done. But she doesn't say anything so long as it's not interfering with her own work. Externally, Jocelyn continues to glow a little bit. "Doug, if he looks like he needs it, get another injection ready, but don't use it immediately until there is a need," Jocelyn states. She never takes her eyes off Logan as she continues to work. It would be time consuming, and at this point, she's gotten to about 20% of the mental wound. So the false memories would likely be dimmer or something, she would suspect. Of course she was going for eliminating that trauma, and that would take time. Memories flooded Logan's mind. A chill caressed his face. Even with the doors and windows closed it was still a bit draft. He was in a mansion, but it wasn't Xavier's. "Papa!" a very young voice cried out and he scampered to a person that just entered the room. Warmth ran through Logan. To the outside world his lips even curled into a smile, an honest to goodness genuine smile, at the memory. Jean was able to see matters from an observing. Between her abilities and his mind the scene reconstructed before her eyes, Logan was very young, maybe about nine or ten, and everything about the time was very old. The mansion, the long night shirt a young Logan was wearing, and the way a man that bore no resemblance to Logan aside from some dark hair, all screamed late 18th century. A young Logan hugged his dads Legs then yelled, "THANK YOU FOR THE PRESENT!" Jean would get the impression that it was a few days after Christmas. A dog that rested soundly near a fire, where Logan had been sitting, was probably the present. Plus the young Logan was probably just happy to see his dad. The man smiled and ruffled Logan's hair before saying, "You're welcome James." Then a young Logan, or was it James, sat back at the fire and enjoyed the warmth. Between the fire and his new found fury friend he was quite happy. The smile continued on Logan's face to the outside world. That Logan was... relaxed and smiling... somehow, this was both disturbing and yet Doug couldn't help but grin in response. Still, better safe than sorry, and so the young X-Man readies the Wolverine tranqulizer. Still, as he brings it over to Jocelyn, along with a basin of cool water and a towel to wipe down Logan if necessary, Doug can't help but ask, "What do you think he's smiling at...?" to the nurse, a split second before his eyes shifts to Jean. Jean is smiling too, her expression not too different from Logan, if Wolverine happened to be a very attractive redheaded woman. Still, to Cypher the similarities might be scary, as Jean receives the emotional feedback from Logan and, for a moment, actually feels what he feels. Which is weird because since she is looking at the monitors, suddenly those readings look a lot more emotional! Still, within Wolverine's mind, Phoenix looks at that and tilts her head, peering at the scenery and the boy. This James... looks eerily similar to Logan, and the house, the clothes, it all feels like it's in the past, like fond childhood memories, not unlike the ones Jean has of Bobby, Scott, Hank and Warren. Frowning, Phoenix tries to capture the signature waves of these memories, using whatever energy has made them cling for so long, to be this resistant, to assist Jocelyn with healing the damage on other parts of Logan. There IS a distinct desire in Jean to go deeper, to find out more, but she fights it. This is a subject for another moment and no matter how curious, she respects, maybe, the one aspect of Logan's that makes him feel vulnerable. The sound of crackling wood by the fireplace grows as she uses that comfortable, familiar energy of Logan's memories to help the healing proccess. Jocelyn offers a shrug at Doug as she continues to work. "Happy memory I hope". She's not incapable of hearing, she's just not focused on the conversation, and so she doesn't add to it. When she's healing someone, she tends to be more focused on the work and not the conversation around here unless it applies directly to the work at hand. She continues moving along with that mental healing strand, continuing to work on fixing up those injuries to Wolverine's mind. She's about halfway done now. Jean may be able to detect Jocelyn's psionic reserves are about half empty. This was requiring a lot of energy to be expended. Healing the mind was a delicate process, but it also required a lot of power to be expended. If this was working the way it had in the simulation, those negative memories implanted by Death should be harder to dig up, the mental associations that caused them to pop up involuntarily fading away to nothing as she works on the X-Man's mind. Eventually the memory shatters. Jean would get the impression his childhood, like many other times in his life, didn't have a happy ending. Time had gone by and Logan was sitting in front of a cabin. The wood and design screamed 70s, maybe the 80s. Logan's gaze went to a redhead with glasses. "Are you okay?" she asked. Logan gave a nod, his blue eyes were focused on a set of dog tags. On one side they said, "Wolverine," then another side it gave a set of numbers underneath the word "Logan." "I'm fine," Logan said. He felt like a ship that had been trapped at sea thanks to a storm and an unexpected light cut through all the darkness. Parts of him were nervous, scared maybe even wounded, but a larger part of him was at peace. Logan was just thankful to be out of the storm. Jean was able to see Logan, looking more like himself and maybe five to ten years younger by appearance, sitting near a fire. The redhead was a woman that screamed intelligence. A nametag was clipped to a vest. It read: "Heather Hudson," followed by a position and something called "Department H." Outwardly Logan's face had lost the smile. Fortunately e looked pretty calm, just not the warm ball of happy fuzziness from moments ago. "Whatever it is, it's gone now," Doug replies, his attention shifting towards the monitors. "At least it looks like you're doing well enough." The EKG was holding steady, the EEG active in a way consistent with telepathy, and... hnh. Shifting his attention to Jean as well to make sure -she- was holding up to the strain as well, Doug hesitates, eyes shifting from the redheaded woman back to Logan. Were they... synching that well? The sight of the redhead with glasses startles Jean for a second. Once again the woman has to decide if she is peering into Logan's past memories or if she is leaving them be. These memories are different, but as she keeps acting like the ray of the light into the storm, bringing out those memories so Logan can follow them, letting the healing proccess run it's course, the redhead stays for a moment. The sight of this woman, this scientist of sorts, 'Heather', troubles Jean, her lips pursing into a thin line. Some things become all too clear to Jean as she decides to pull out of that bundle of memories, before she finds out more about Logan and this woman, before she feels more like the reflection of someone else in his eyes. Still, the redhead lets out a wry chuckle, close to Doug, which is quickly silenced as she relaxes. What did she expect from Logan, after all? Letting Jocelyn take the lead for a moment, Jean focuses on the work she has been doing, but without getting as close as before. Although slightly humored, she doesn't feel like learning anything else from Logan right now. Especially not about that Heather Hudson woman. Moving right along is Jocleyn's energy healing, the red and yellow merged strand continuing to move across those wounds, clearing away the damage done to him by Death. "We're getting close now," Jocelyn says. She's about eighty percent done with the work now, and that trauma should be mostly healed now. She just had the last fifth of it to finish clearing away. There's a little bit of sweat forming on Jocelyn's brow as she works. Sustaining this much precise energy work was tiring business, and Wolverine's mental injuries were extensive. She doesn't know exactly what Jean and Logan are sharing in terms of memories. Jocelyn is content that Jean is doing something to help Logan keep calm, and that was helpful. The woman doesn't comment, however, further, choosing instead to continue with the precise work. She'd talked with a few of the healers back in Genosha she'd hired for the hospital about such matters, and while she didn't know she'd need this skill so soon, their advice had been helpful, even if they all did their work slightly differently. When the image of the fire went away so did the calm Logan felt. The memories of childhood turned into something ugly. A gunshot went off and James witnessed his father clinging to life with a giant bullet hole in his body. "PAPA!" the young Logan screamed. The man holding the gun looked -just- like Logan. With a grunt he said, "I'm your father boy," in a gruff tone and a breathe that stank of whiskey. "YOU KILLED HIM!" the young Logan screamed then rammed the man with both fist before getting kicked away. Blood flowed from the gruff looking man. Stab wounds were visible. Seconds later he fell over. James looked down at his hands then screamed. Three bone claws protruded from each hand. The other memory left open changed too. Heather was standing in a superhero uniform alongside her husband, a man in a garish Canadian themed costume, and they were alongside others. "Join us Logan," her husband said. Glaring at all of them he screamed, "You lied to me! I wasn't yer friend. You saw me as yer solider. Yer weapon!" From there he began to rip off a costume that looked a little familiar to his uniform. The memories caused his body to jerk in the restraints. His body stressed, the vitals went all over the charts, as the anger, hurt and raw emotion came forward. Someone was going to need sedatives again. Hnh. Yeah, whatever they were sharing, it must have been pleasant enough for Logan to... Oh, oh. Spoke too soon. Without any preamble, since Jocelyn was likely having her hands full with trying to keep the healing flow going, Doug takes the initiative, and just sticks the needle into the easiest target - that nice pad of muscle on his left shoulder. Jean frowns as she feels the disturbance, but the strength of those memories, and just the sound of Logan screaming, so helpless, it suddenly hits Phoenix like a truck. No matter how weird or how much the other man looks like Logan, she is sure now that the anguish of losing his beloved father was Wolverine's. James'. The redhead gives a startled, choked gasp as she had been drowning, all of a sudden. For a split of a second Jean looks like she is going to fall over, but it's James' behavior that makes Phoenix regain her composure and turn to him, frowning and reaching for him. Tactile theraphy was not an advanced technique, it was a baby technique of stabilishing contact, but right now Jean needs some focus. Grabbing the man's wrist, Jean goes inside again, forcing Logan somewhere else in his mind. She doesn't need medicine to pacify Wolverine. She just has to guide him back to when they first met. Jean knows, more than she hopes, that the memory is there, safeguarded somewhere, allowing her nudges and Logan's fondness of it to take them there. Outside, Doug and Jocelyn will feel the room's temperature rise as an orange, fire-like aura appear around Jean as she ups her mental shields. Okay. Logan is being drugged by Doug and being mentally prodded by Jean. Jocelyn can sense the increase in psychic energy being used by Jean, though she's not paying any attention to the temperature. She's also not rushing any faster. This was delicate work, and she trusted the others to handle things. She didn't actually have to touch Logan to do this, so she was relatively safe from the thrashing. Her energy thread continues moving along, clearing out the last remaining parts of the trauma Death had given Logan. The woman carefully unweaves the energies, letting that little thread of life energy seep back into Logan. "It's done. Wake him up gently," Jocelyn says, taking a seat herself and readjusting her vision to it's normal state. His body kept jerking until Jean touched his wrist then forced him into their first meeting. He was unsure what to make of her. His blue eyes looked her up and down. Logan had a thing for redheads, this may have explained the past, and Jean was cute. He tried not to look at her a lot, but found his gaze drifting. She was one of the first to administer some test to him. For a split second he felt a little embarrassed to take off his shirt in front of her. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him. Jean was different. Along with the memory came the sea of emotions he carried for her now. All of the times they were together whether it was passionate or them just talking, with each passing moment the torch he carried for her only grew in brightness. Underneath there would still be that carnal lust he had for her, but it was oh so much more than that. Jealousy followed as she went off with Scott from time to time because Logan wanted to -be- Scott during those moments. This explained a large part of the hatred he carries for Scott. Not all of it, but a big part. His blue eyes caught Scott and Jean together more than he would have ever admitted. Just whenever she walked into a room Logan couldn't have stopped himself from looking at her. Outside his body calmed down quite a bit. Maybe it was the drugs. Maybe it was Jean. Either case he was calming down quite a bit. He smiled a little bit, but it wasn't that creepy wide smile from earlier. After the needle is withdrawn and Logan calms down, Doug starts to ready another shot if necessary. But with the notification that Jocelyn was done, Doug relaxes. "Don't think we need to do anything, he'll probably wipe out the drug on his own in a short bit." Taking a glance at Logan, he shakes his head. "Well, at least he looks relaxed. Ma'am?" By now he's looking at Jean. "You okay?" Jean Grey has just looked at herself through the eyes of Wolverine. It is only logical, then, that she suddenly lets Logan's arm go, blushing BRIGHTLY, her eyes WIDE, her throat DRY. For a moment all she can do is clear her throat and look around, her head a mess of thoughts and feelings, many of them not her own, but distracting enough. She should have done osmething else, but when she is dealing with Logan, a man with no past, it is hard to find any happy moments for him to go to on the fly. She looks at the other two mutants and she frowns some, trying to re-estabish some of her clout and seriousness, and not look like a girl who has just stumbled upon her parents making out. Her heart also beats quite fast, not everything she got from Logan being physical attraction. "Mmm. Errr, well, Doug, Jocelyn. You've got this. I need to be elsewhere. Appointment. I have an appointment.", she says, her voice raspy as she turns around to leave, running her fingers through the scarlet locks of her hair. Jocelyn glances over at Jean, her eyebrows raised at the back of the woman. Another glance is given over to Doug before she refocuses her attention on Logan. "You're probably right Doug," Jocelyn says. "Shouldn't take long for him to come out of it now". And Jocelyn will just wait for Logan's natural healing to clear up those sedatives. Shouldn't take long for that to happen. She's not going to try and stop Jean from leaving, and just lets the woman make her awkward excuse to leave. Obviously she saw something embarrassing in Logan's mind. Moments tick away before Logan's eyes fluttered open. His body tried to sit up then the restraints held him down. A small fragment of a smile filled his face, if he was still tied down then everyone was safe. "How long have I been out?" Taking a few sniffs of the air he knew Jean had only recently left, "What drove away Red?" He had no clue Jean was inside his mind working her magic. Although he did always feel her presence during the procedure, but Logan didn't put two and two together. Then he yawned big and looked around the place. No more memories about destroying the place came to the forefront, no more pressure. "Ya did it," his gaze went to Jocelyn. For a second a single tear ran down his face then he fended off the emotion. Logan didn't think this day would have come. "Thank you," he said with the utmost seriousness to the room. Checking on Logan, Doug had been about to follow up on Jean, and then watching her expression shift, the young man... looks away embarassed. Mostly because if -she- was embarassed, she must have had some reason to think so. So he simply remains silent, busying himself elsewhere and trying to look non-commital. "Uh, she needed some air, I think," Doug replies to Logan after he wakes up, pausing as... oh god, was -Logan- getting emotional too? It was a lot like watching your parents cry - the tough bedrocks you tended to rely on getting emotional like that meant a lot of fidgety moments. Grabbing a box of kleenex, Doug holds it up. "Um... sir, you want one of these?" he asks tremulously. Wait... wait, he should have just remained silent and pretended it didn't exist. DAMN. Too late. Man thing, and Doug... well, blame it on Jean being all emotional too. "Here, let me," Jocelyn says, taking a kleenex and giving Logan's forehead a swipe to wipe away any sweat from the straining against the restrains. Mostly to keep the peace and the men from having to turn in their silly man cards or whatever. "You're welcome, Logan. I'm sorry it took as long as it did to find a way to fix it". Jocelyn's tone is sincere as she says that. She's just glad that worked. The younger woman gives Logan an easy smile. "I'll check up on you in a few days, make sure there's nothing cropping back up. But otherwise, you're free to go. I'd advise you get a bit more rest than usual tonight and don't try any of those complicated puzzle books they sell these days," Jocelyn adds with a light grin. "Otherwise, you've got a clean bill of health from me". "Doug, I need to do all the paperwork and then I'm going to take the night off. You mind?" Jocelyn gestures to the restraints. Jocelyn wasn't showing it, but she used up a lot of energy on that, and she was tired. Still, you never showed that to the patient. Doug could probably tell just by the slight shift in her body language. Jocelyn will then make her way off to deal with an even more difficult task. Paperwork. Logan gave glares at the tissues and wiped his face, "Thanks. I," he yawned then looked at them, "I'm goin' to bed." He was out the door. Jean's smell was fresh but he didn't follow. Having your head fixed and a lot of tension free caused him to be very tired. Breathing out he moved back into his room and for the first time since the Arctic laid down in his bed and promptly passed out. It was good to feel like himself again. Watching Logan scoot out in a hurry after he'd released the shackles, Doug shakes his head ruefully. "Right, I'll just... uh, let Jamie know you're going to be late," he replies. "And then I'll see you later." Mostly to see what she -had-. As to what was going on with Logan and Jean... well, it'd probably make itself really stupidly obvious eventually. It was just a question of which gossip vine it grew on. Category:Log